A Ferard
by FTF747
Summary: Just a one shot for now, will update soon.


Chapter 1

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?

It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on him that they were meant to be. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.

Frank Iero, a resolute young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the teal water with his fiery amber globes. His inky hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He tried to keep still despite his impatient excitement, resting his cheek against one hand as he traced a finger along his silver necklace. The sun glinted off of his tawny shoulders and charcoal shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His obsidian coiffure brushed against his earlobes,complementing his passionate khaki visage. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin. A prominent scar stood out on his hazel skin. For a moment, he absorbed herself in these thoughts, of him, and Gerard Way.

Chapter 2

"Frank Iero," Gerard Way said simply with an admiring look-over and a smile on his face. His bronze pools complimented his russet strands, belying his rebellious heart. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He was blush-colored-flushed light-colored and sturdily built.

"Gerard Way. It's nice of you to show up on time," Frank Iero said, resolute orbs flashing.

"Since when do you care about punctuality?" he shot back.

"Since just now." Frank Iero gave him a quick kiss. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

"So, Gerard," Frank Iero began.

"So, Frankie," he mirrored.

"How's that project going? You know the one."

Yes, they both knew the one. Gerard Way frowned a bit and muttered, "Oh, screw you." At Frank Iero's delighted sniggering, he added, "Yeah, let's see you do better."

"Relax. You can be the hobbyist. Me..." His voice trailed off.

"You?" Gerard Way prodded, before following Frank Iero's gaze. In the distance, they could see the outline of a building that brought back memories for both of them.

"... That place." Frank Iero unconsciously drew closer to Gerard Way, who wrapped his arm around him.

"Funny, seeing it like this," Gerard Way murmured.

"Funny..." he echoed. "How long has it been? Do you remember?"

"Not that long. It'll never be long enough." Gerard Way gave Frank Iero a thoughtful squeeze before releasing him. "But, look, Frank Iero. We're alive. We've survived."

"I know that!" Frank Iero interjected. "You don't have to treat me like a kid."

"Really? With the way you clung onto me you could've fooled me."

"Clung? You wish I would cling to you," he sniffed. "Come on, meathead." He swiftly set off walking down the beach, and Gerard Way, knowingly rolling his eyes, followed.

Chapter 3

While they walked down the beach, they spotted a natural alcove in the cliff bordering the beach.

"Oh! Is that..." Frank Iero began.

Gerard Way pressed a finger to Frank Iero's lips and said, "Yeah. Shh. Come on."

The natural alcove was covered in creeping vines with leaves and tiny flowers. The sound of the ocean echoed all around them, and tiny crabs burrowed into the sand at their approach.

"It's beautiful, Gerard."

"I know," Gerard Way murmured as Gerard Way closed the distance between them. "So are you."

Gerard Way's lips were soft against his, and so too were his hands. Frank Iero was arrested by the smell of his soap, light and fragrant over his clean skin.

When Frank Iero surfaced for air, he whispered, "Oh, Gerard..."

It was some time before they left the alcove.

Chapter 4

"Look... it's the sunset."

Frank Iero lifted his head at Gerard Way's words to behold the dying sun's fiery radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Gerard Way said quietly and seriously, "It's destiny, isn't it. Us, together."

Frank Iero clasped Gerard Way's soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

Gerard Way brought their clasped hands to his lips. "As long as the world goes on, as long as time flows... we will be together."

Frank Iero sighed with contentment and brought Gerard Way closer. He gazed at the beautiful rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Gerard Way added.

"Oh never mind my eyes," Frank Iero sighed, kissing Gerard Way to shut him up. When they parted, he murmured, "I love you, Gerard Way."

"I love you too, Frank Iero."

Their lips met, and pitch-dark strands met burgundy ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Gerard Way, his eternally faithful lover. Frank Iero thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
